kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Let It Go
"Let It Go" is a song from Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen, with music and lyrics composed by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. The song was performed in the film by American actress and singer Idina Menzel in her role as Queen Elsa. The song appears after an ostracized Elsa flees her kingdom of Arendelle soon after her ice powers are discovered by the public. Realizing that she no longer needs to hide her powerful abilities anymore, Elsa declares herself free from the stress and fears that she's been faced with since childhood. The lyrics "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know," were a phrase Elsa's father told her when she was given her gloves for safety as a child, but Elsa soon puts the phrase behind her by saying, "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know!" and finally "letting go" of her icy powers as she reaches the chorus; "Let it go!" After finishing her palace and a new outfit made of ice, Elsa ends the song with "The cold never bothered me anyway." Lyrics Idina Menzel's Lyrics= The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway |-|Demi Lovato's Lyrics= Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all Up here in the cold thin air, I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go |-|The Care Bears Family (1986-1988)'s Lyrics= No Heart: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen Shreeky: A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen Dr. Fright: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Cheer Bear: Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Tenderheart Bear: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know! True Heart Bear: Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Noble Heart Horse: Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! Love a Lot Bear: I don't care what they're going to say Good Luck Bear: Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Baby Hugs Bear: Oh, goody goody gosh! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small Baby Tugs Bear: And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all! Champ Bear: Well, sports fan. It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through Cozy Heart Penguin: No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Swift Heart Rabbit: Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky Wish Bear: Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Beastly: Here I stand, and here I stay Let the storm rage on! Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chya! Grumpy Bear: Oh, boy. I guess it's my turn.*sigh* My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like a grumpy blast Lotsa Heart Elephant: I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Bright Heart Raccoon: Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Treat Heart Pig: (giggles) Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Brave Heart Lion: Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway! Tenderheart Bear: Nice job, Care Bears. Champ Bear: That was easy, sports fans. Grumpy Bear: Oh, boy. I thought so. Lotsa Heart Elephant: That's the truth. Composition "Let It Go", was the first song that Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez wrote for the film. The duo took inspiration from other Disney films such as The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast and contemporary artists including Lady Gaga and Adele. Although unintentional, the song's composition was pivotal in the film's characterization of Elsa. Originally written as a villain, co-directors Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee gradually rewrote Elsa as one of the film's protagonists. Anderson-Lopez and Lopez specifically wrote the song for Idina Menzel, referring to her as "one of the most glorious voices of Broadway and an icon in musical theater". Menzel's vocal range was taken under consideration during the music's composition. The decision to release a single for "Let It Go", was made after the song was written and was presented to Disney. Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez selected American singer and former Disney Channel star Demi Lovato, who is part of Disney's Hollywood Records roster, to cover the song on the soundtrack album. Anderson-Lopez admitted that Lovato was chosen because of the singer's own personal struggles; "She had a past that she's pretty open about that is similar to Elsa's journey of letting a dark past and fear behind and moving forward with your power." Lovato indeed identified herself with the song's context, stating "It's so relatable. Elsa is finding her identity; she's growing into who she is and she's finally accepting her own strength and magical powers. Instead of hiding it, like she is done all her life, she's letting it go and embracing it." Lovato's cover version was released as a single by Walt Disney Records, on October 21, 2013. Nelvana released a version of the Nelvana-produced Care Bears series. The Nelvana-produced Care Bears characters sing the version of this song, and the instrumental version of Frozen soundtrack, "Let it go" sung by Idina Menzel, is playing. Other Versions Critical reception "Let It Go" received universal acclaim from film critics, music critics, and audiences, with some comparing it favorably to "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked (also performed by Menzel). The Rochester City Newspaper called it the best song of the film's soundtrack, writing; "Performed with belty gusto by Idina Menzel, it's got every element needed to be a lasting favorite...Menzel should be credited for providing as much power and passion to this performance as she did in her most famous role." Entertainment Weekly's Marc Snetiker described the song as "an incredible anthem of liberation". The song earned a nomination for Best Original Song, but unfortunately lost to 's "Ordinary Love" from . The song won the at the , where it was performed by Menzel.